


В Чикаго редко бывает солнечно

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек, на время всей чертовщины в Бикон-Хиллз, «сплавляет» Эрику вместе с Корой в Чикаго. Все мы знаем, что в Чикаго редко бывает солнечно. Злоебучий Чикаго — Город херовых Ветров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Чикаго редко бывает солнечно

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, АУ относительно смерти Эрики;   
> Было написано на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

— Заебали меня уже эти каблуки после ежедневных заходов на пятый этаж, — раздраженно выплевывает Эрика, в сотый раз спотыкаясь о слишком высокие ступеньки. 

— А я говорила тебе, что не надо было снимать халупу в таком доисторическом доме. Этот сарай ещё сухой закон, наверно, застал, — спокойно отвечает ей Кора, кеды которой стучат ровно так же, как и тонкие шпильки Эрики. 

— Ой, да завали ты, — отмахивается Рейес, и Кора совсем не обижается. За четыре месяца жизни под одной крышей привыкаешь ко всему, в том числе к постоянным ругательствам по всей их небольшой жилплощади и сексу по вторникам. 

Дерек все реже и реже звонит им, лишь раз за разом твердя, чтобы они сидели тихо и не высовывались. 

— Когда они уже все там сдохнут, а? — постоянно фыркает Эрика после разговоров с Хейлом по громкой связи и вытаскивает персиковый йогурт из обшарпанного холодильника. 

— Они неубиваемые, — на полном серьезе заявляет ей Кора, складывая большой и указательный палец в кольцо и заворачивая ноги в позу лотоса. Ее псевдойога выбешивает Рейес даже больше, чем наплевательский тон Дерека, доносящийся из телефонной трубки. — Знаешь, как эти диснеевские принцессы, которые выбираются из любой жопы и ещё песенки поют. 

— Шерсти-то у них побольше, чем у принцесс. И платья бы не налезли на их злоебучие задницы, — хихикает Эрика, и Кора не выдерживает и хохочет в голос. 

Хейл вся в брата, на самом деле. Хмурая и редко улыбается искренне, без блядской издевки, которую так ненавидит Рейес. Однако Эрика с ее пошлыми до вульгарности шуточками может довести Кору до смеха, после которого бока колет, а из глаз текут слезы. 

Эрике вообще до охуения нравится жить. Настолько, что совершенно неважно где и абсолютно неважно с кем. Конечно, очнуться во время того, как твое тело обливают бензином, чтобы спалить, охуеть как пиздецово, но ключевое слово здесь все же «очнуться», и все остальное уже нахуй не нужно учитывать. 

На Кору эта история особого впечатления не произвела. Ну, конечно, она же сама и обливала Эрику бензином, вслух сожалея о милях, которые можно было бы проехать на этом горючем. 

— Волосы как дерьмо, — первое, что произносит Эрика, после того как отплевывается от безина и прекращает стонать по поводу глубоких царапин, которые только-только начали затягиваться. 

Кора с тех пор неосознанно оберегает Рейес, забывая, что так медленно регенерация происходила исключительно из-за когтей Альфы. Но Эрика не противится; знать, что есть кто-то за твоей спиной, всегда готовый выскочить и закрыть своей грудью, охуенно приятно. А в их случае, ещё и пиздец, как полезно: позавчерашний труп все ещё лежит у них в ванной.


End file.
